Pierce
by aominesshi
Summary: In which Soma was in a coma and Erina couldn't think of anything but to make him awake.
1. The Boy and His Princess

Nakiri Erina. A princess and heiress of Tootsuki Academy, well known as The God Tongue for her divine ability of food tasting. Every student in Tootsuki knew her, all bowed down to her. Everyone but a boy.

Yukihira Soma. A boy of Yukihira diner, fearless and careless. His passion for cooking was like a flame, picturing his high enthusiasm and creativity.

Ever since Soma appeared in her life, Erina's well-regulated world crashed in chaos. His unorthodox cooking was something Erina couldn't accept. Even when his food was unfortunately delicious.

 _"Yo, Erina! Here, try my new dish!" Soma, once in while, would come to her, shoving his new food invention to her mouth._

 _"W-What are you doing, Yukihira?! I didn't say-" and her sentence would be cut off by a spoonful of food he made._

 _Soma would ask "How is it?" while grinning, waited Erina to answer. One absolute answer, an exact same sentence._

 _"It's disgusting!" Erina would say, with flustered face of holding the truth. His food was always good and feels like a warm embrace. But she never acknowledged it, not even once._

 _Soma would chuckle lightly, knowing that she was being dishonest. "Well, I gotta try again, I guess? Till later, Erina!"_

 _Erina pouted. "Since when did I allow you to call me Erina?! It's Na-"_

 _"Since I always give you permission to call me Soma." He would whisper to her ear, cutting her sentence in the middle. He always could make her heart beats faster, thumping like crazy._

Erina was sobbing uncontrollably. Soma was here, right in front of her, but he neither could talk nor even move. Soma was in coma.

###

Never once in her life, Erina thought she would fall in love with Soma.

Right after the promotion exam of 3rd grade, Soma kept approaching Erina. He showed up with his new dishes, saying that he would try harder this year because it's their final year and his promise has not been yet fulfilled. The promise to have Erina said his food was delicious. So, there they went, day by day, getting closer and closer. Their position as top two students in Tootsuki wasn't helping at all. Erina met him almost every day, be it in a class or in Elite Ten meeting. She was upset, Soma was always teasing her again and again.

 _"Erina! Wanna go for a movie tonight? Pops gave me 2 tickets earlier, saying I should ask one of my friends for company." Soma asked her one day, after one of Elite Ten meetings finished._

 _Erina frowned. "Friends? Since when am I one of your friends?"_

 _Soma scratched his neck. "I always consider you a friend, I guess? Well, I'll ask Tadokoro if you don't want to."_

 _"I'll go." Erina said without thinking, by the name of Tadokoro Megumi mentioned. She didn't know why, but the girl's name always left unexplainable feeling on her chest._

 _"Good! I'll pick you up at 7, see ya!" Soma grinned, caressing her hair lightly before he left, leaving the blonde blushed like a fresh tomato._

 _That night, Soma came on his bike to Nakiri Mansion, exactly at 7. Erina showed up wearing a blue t-shirt, denim jacket, and jeans, her hair tied up in ponytail._

 _"Pretty." Soma said when Erina had been standing in front of him. Erina's face reddened in embarrassment. She was used to a compliment, but not a personal compliment like this, let alone from her archenemy._

 _"Wait Soma, we're going by this? A bike?!" Her eyes widen. Soma nodded, grinning. "Right. Will be your first experience, eh-wait, what did you call me?"_

 _"S-Soma? I thought you said it's okay?" Erina flustered._

 _"I did. Didn't expect you to agree this soon, though." Soma smiled, looking at her teasingly._

 _"Well Yukihira, are we going or not?" She hid her embarrassment in her commanding tone._

 _Soma chuckled. "Soma is okay, Erina. I like it. Here, you wear this first." He gave her a helmet. She wore it, hop on the bike and they were ready to depart. "Oh right, I almost forgot." Soma took Erina's hands, pulled it toward his stomach and linking it there. "Now, hold on tight!"_

 _Erina's face once again flushing red. She was practically hugging him, right? Erina could die in embarrassment caused only by this boy's doing tonight._

###

After that night, each member of Elite Ten knew there was something between the two, no matter how many times they denied it. Hisako had asked Erina several times, but Erina kept on stating they were just friends. Alice had given up asking Erina, considering the two an item already. But she was still pestering Ryou to ask Soma the truth when he met the latter. Akira only shrugged it off, he knew the two would become an item eventually. He already observed their interactions so many times to be convinced. While Megumi was surprised at first then only wished them for the best. She was happy to see Soma happy, he was her best friend after all.

 _"Erina, are you free on Saturday night?" Soma asked, this time after their class finished._

 _"Saturday night? Let me ask Hisako first. I'll tell you later. Hm, why are you asking?" Erina answered, staring at the red-haired boy._

 _Soma chuckled at her answer. "Princess gonna be a princess, eh? You don't even know your own schedule."_

 _"D-don't blame me! I'm not as neat as Hisako in arranging something. That, I must admit." Erina pouted._

 _"Well, thought you might want to have some fresh air. You looked tired lately." Soma said lightly._

 _Did he pay attention to me? How did he know that I was not feeling good these days? These thoughts alone made her cheeks redden in embarrassment._

 _"Earth to Erina?" Soma said, his face was a mere few inches from hers._

 _"W-what are you doing?!" Erina threw her gaze on the floor._

 _"Nothing. Just checking where you are." Soma grinned cheekily. "So? I guess I'll have the answer tonight?"_

 _Erina nodded, let out a small smile curved up her lips. "I'll go first, then."_

 _###_

 _Soma was laying down on his bed when his phone buzzed shortly._

 _From: Erina_

 _I'll be free on Saturday night._

 _Only one sentence. Short and straight to the point. Soma smiled, typing the reply for the blonde girl._

 _To: Erina_

 _Alright, that's great! See you on Saturday!_

 _Soma could hardly wait for Saturday to arrive._

 _###_

 _Erina had never climbed a hill before. This was her first time. Breeze blew her hair softly. The red-haired chef walked a few steps ahead her, checking on her in every minutes, securing the path first. It's already past 10 when they reached its top. Soma laying down on the grass, taking some deep breaths._

 _"HAAAAAH. I think I'm getting old now, it's exhausting." Soma closed his eyes._

 _"Of course you are, idiot. There's no one getting young!" Erina sat beside him, organizing her breath._

 _Soma laughed at Erina's words. "Oh, c'mon Erina! Relax, will you? I take you here not to get mad at me, okay?_

 _Erina shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. Soma pulled her down, making the girl fall onto the grass. She's now laying side to side with Soma._

 _"W-what are you-" Erina was ready to shout at the boy, when he cut off saying "Ssssh, look." Soma's index finger pointed at the sky, which has become a full-blacked canvas with scattered stars._

 _Erina turned quiet. Those stars blinked at her like giving her their greetings. She let out a soft smile, muttered a small "thank you" to the boy beside her. No words out for the next 10 minutes, until Soma broke the silence._

 _"Erina?"_

 _"Hm?_

 _"This is so cheesy and shameless and ugh I don't even know how to say it but it keeps bothering me."_

 _"Okay, what is it?"_

 _"Iloveyou."_

 _"W-what?"_

 _Soma sighed. It's now or never. "I love you, Nakiri Erina. Yeah you can laugh at me. I must sound pathetic to confess like this. I know that I'm nowhere near your level but I-"_

 _"Took you long enough." Erina cut his words. She was now staring at his golden eyes._

 _"I-what? You know?" Soma blushed._

 _"Not really. Since I've never been in a relationship before, I'm just guessing why you act suspicious."_

 _"Me? Suspicious?"_

 _"Asked me to watch a movie, called my first name, noticed that I'm tired. It counts as suspicious, you know?"_

 _"So, you know." Soma blushed even harder. "Then, what do you think-"_

 _Erina's lips on his was an aswer. Soma felt an electric jolt running down his spine. It's weird but fun. Her lips was soft and sweet. She smelled like a strawberry. Soma closed his eyes, pulling Erina closer to him, his heart thumping like crazy._

 _Those stars were witnessing the start of a painful relationship._

* * *

Hi! This is the first chapter on my first attempt writing here! Hm, mostly will have flashbacks on how Soma get into the current condition. Well, that's it. Kindly drop your review so that I know how you feel after read this, please? Ehe see you later!


	2. Her Dream and Reality

_The rumor of those top two students officially dating spread in the speed of light. In a short time, a whole Tootsuki knew about them. The girls were broken heart for knowing they could never beat Erina Nakiri, and so were the boys. Erina and Soma soon become the hottest topic –and couple– at school._

 _"_ _So, Yukihira, now you're officially dating Nakiri, eh?" Ryou nudged him slightly with his elbow._

 _"_ _Oh c'mon Kurokiba. Not you too! I've said it zillion times already, okay?" Soma's cheeks tinted in slight pink._

 _Ryou just shrugged it off. He didn't understand why Soma kept his feeling for years. In fact, he's dating a Nakiri too, and at earlier time. Well, he might give him a hand when his girl, or even their girls, started ignoring them. We're in this together Yukihira, Ryou slightly smirked._

 _###_

 _Nakiri Senzaemon got ears of a fox for his granddaughter matters, both for Alice and Erina. He remembered the time when Alice said she's dating Kurokiba Ryou, Senzaemon must have suppressed his own ego to give them a blessing. He knew that the chef with his both calm and berserk mode personalities was the one who could make Alice happy. She looked beaming when she's talking about him._

 _When Senzaemon had no other choice but to admit Ryou's skill in cooking, Soma was one of his favorite students. The red-haired boy had guts to confront Erina and her cooking since the first time he came here. Soma was one of the attention-stealer, if he would have to put him in a word. Not an ordinary attention-stealer with no brain and skill, of course, having held a knife since age tree would make someone no other than a skillful chef. Soma had had his respect since he tasted Soma's transforming furikage gohan that Erina failed on entrance exam. So, the rumors about him and Erina dating only made his smile turned wider. Let's see how this new lovebirds act, then._

 _"_ _Er, so what do you want to talk with me and Soma- ehem I mean Yukihira altogether, Grandfather?" Erina quickly changed the way she addressed him when the lad had a weird glint on his eyes._

 _Senzaemon tried hard not to grin at his granddaughter's attempt of changing the boy's address._

 _"_ _Well, I'm curious, you know. About the rumor." Senzaemon curved a small smirk._

 _Soma groaned at this, not Gramps too, he said silently. "Okay Gramps, what rumor?" He asked back._

 _"_ _A rumor saying that you two are now together." The old man winked._

 _Both Soma and Erina's face turned as red as a ripe tomato._

 _"_ _We-" They said in unison._

 _"_ _Are. We are dating, Gramps." Soma decided to come all clean to Senzaemon. What's the benefit to lie, though?_

 _Senzaemon let out a cheery laugh. This couple was definitely his favorite. "Very well, then. You two may leave." He said after his laugh end._

 _Erina looked like her eyes about to pop out. "Grandfather! You are calling us here just to ask that?!"_

 _Senzaemon nodded. "I have the right to know who to entrust my granddaughters to, right?_

 _Erina sighed in defeat. "He's right, Erina. It's not wise to tell him lies. Forgive me for not saying this earlier, Gramps." Soma said._

 _The oldest of the three smiled softly. "I think I can fully entrust Erina to you, Soma. Keep her safe."_

 _Soma nodded, flashing his grin. "Of course I will. It's a blessing to have her as mine." His right hand entwined with Erina's left. The blonde girl rolled her eyes, blushing hard._

 _###_

After they were graduated, the two kept their relationship stable. A few bickering here and there like they used to do, but their love grew even deeper. Until one day, when Soma decided to go around the world just like how his father did.

 _"_ _Erina, I think I'll go for a while. I can't afford to be left behind my pops again. I'll gather all the knowledge from the entire culture and come back to you." Soma whispered in Erina's ear, on a very fine morning._

 _Erina, perfectly enjoying her position by leaning on Soma's shoulder, only said "Go, then. You know that I never hold you to grow. Instead, tell me when you found another girl you love while you were out there. It will hurt less than being left without a single explanation."_

 _Soma chuckled. "You and that sarcastic mouth of yours, woman. Yeah, like I'd find someone better than you."_

 _Erina smiled. "Of course not, at least never in a century, I guess?"_

 _"_ _If you know that well, why worry?" Soma caressed the girl's hair softly._

 _"_ _I'm not. It's just I am a bit uneasy for not having you around." Erina's cheek flushed in red. Saying something honestly was never her thing to begin with._

 _Soma gave her cheeks a peck. "You know Erina, I'm still not used to you being this honest to me. Not that I protest though, because you look damn cute."_

 _His words were not helping at all. Her cheeks just flushed in more red. "Whatever. You should contact me at least once a month. Got it?"_

 _"_ _Certainly will be more than once a month." Soma grinned._

 _Then there he went. To France, Italy, Dubai, India, Egypt, and another hundred countries. Soma swallowed down all the culinary knowledge he got, tried up recipes and combined it with his touch. And along the journeys, Erina, through the video call they regularly have, would ask how he was doing, where he was, and if he had found any interesting girl. Soma would always chuckle at the last question, answered with the exact same sentence of "I did. But no one is as interesting as you, let alone more."_

 _The blonde's cheek would flush red again. Always and always. Even after all the years they've been together, Soma still had the same effect for her. Insufferable, but fun. He's always a pain in the ass, but he could turn out to a sweetheart too. Erina often wonder how someone could have two different personality at once. And a total difference at that._

 _"_ _I'll be back on Sunday. It's finally done. I finally could come back to you. To home." Erina heard him said, on a Friday night, 5 years after he left._

 _Erina gave him a small smile. It's over. Her waits was finally over. "Idiot. You don't know how much I miss you." Her eyes got a bit watery._

 _"_ _I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose to you again, I guess? Besides, I haven't heard you say my food is good, right? Though I know it is." Soma winked at her._

 _"_ _It's not." Erina answered shortly._

 _"_ _It's not pronounced, yes. But your face said otherwise. Also, I'm not satisfied with those unpronounced good. So, let's settle it once I arrived, okay?"_

 _Erina just shrugged her shoulders. Her redhead chef could be so annoying on defending his argument. "Whatever, boy. Just get here first and we can talk."_

 _Soma smiled softly, running his hand through his red locks. "Well then. Have a good sleep, Erina."_

 _Erina nodded. "You too, baka."_

 _###_

 _That Sunday, Soma's airplane scheduled to arrive at 11._

 _Erina woke up with bead sweats on her forehead. It's only 5 in the morning. A nightmare came and wake her up from her sleep. In her dream, Soma's airplane crashed and fell down. Soma was nowhere to be found, neither also the other passengers. They were lost._

 _For the rest of hours, Erina couldn't think of anything but Soma. She wanted to call him but she knew her boyfriend was already on board. She took a warm bath, hoping to relax her tense muscles, but it's not much helping. She checked the clock back and forth, waiting. At 10, she decided to go pick him up at the airport._

 _It's a quarter past 11. Soma's flight must have been delayed, Erina tried to think positively. Please kami-sama, don't take him now. I've been waiting for long. Erina closed her eyes, praying._

 _"_ _What is my cutie girl here doing, eh?" A warm hand touch her cheeks lightly._

 _Erina jumped to her surprise, only to find the object of her prayer standing before her. "Soma!" She ran to his embrace, hugging him tight. The redhead lad stared at his girl in awe. "Do you miss me that much, woman?" Soma chuckled while caressing her hair softly. Erina was ready to let go, but Soma didn't let that happen, as he encircled his hands in the girl's waist. "Ups, my bad. Here, give me a proper hug once again."_

 _Erina gave the boy a light punch on his chest before burying her face there. She was thankful that Soma was just fine._

 _###_

 _The journey home was no more than a series of hugs and light kisses this lovebirds shared. No intimate one, because Erina sure knew standard moral ethic. Let alone there was her driver driving._

 _They were happy, being in each other arms again after so long. But ordeal surely knew how to make people fall into the bottom pit of miserable state someone could ever have._

 _It was a go light for their lane when the car suddenly crashed, hit by a brake-loss truck. The car spun a few times before finally stop. All three passengers found unconscious._


	3. Those Girl(s) Names

**First of all, hi again! I've been struggling with my thesis for the past few months that it took me forever to update this. Thank god I got my degree now yet I'm struggling with another part of life, being a jobseeker! Lol anyway thank you so much for those who have kindly review this story!**

 **hobaistos, L, Guest, darktatsu01, nagitochris, JustReader17, Dalisay08, that-girl-on-the-corner,** **.gomez :** thank you for reading and giving a positive response! 3

 **Madeline Axelle** : lol nooo im not killing him, not right now at least :P thank you so much for reading!

 **Hinate** : hi there, this is the update! thank you for waiting XD

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Erina was awake five hours later only to find Soma wasn't. Not yet, she convinced herself. Her head felt like being hit by a giant rock. It's heavy and spinning, but it's okay. She was fine. But Soma was far than fine. His head bumped into the car's door, hard at that, and his arms got heavy fractured. While her driver got some front car glasses entered his eyes and broke his legs. It was almost like a miracle that Erina got nothing but some deep bruises on her nice skin. She remembered Soma pulled her into his embrace, pushed her head deep toward his chest so that she didn't bump into anything. Erina started to cry. It's been so long since the last time they met, but the redhead chef was still as impulsive as before, on protecting ones he cherished most.

"ERINA! Are you okay? Where did you get hurt?!" A loud voice suddenly outburst the silence. That voice…

"Alice! Your voice is too loud!" Erina scolded his cousin.

Alice pouted her mouth. "I'm worried sick and you just scolded me?! Ck I don't believe it."

Erina, being with her since age 5, only replied with a desperate sigh. "You know that's not what I mean, Alice. Besides, I'm all fine. It's all thanks to Soma."

A boy in black shirt who's standing there and ignored by the two finally asked, "So, where is Yukihira?"

At the mentioned name, Erina's eyes dim. "He is…..still unconscious. I just asked the doctor the condition he was in and she said he was in a coma."

That boy's eyes, Kurokiba Ryou, slightly wavering. Yukihira in a coma? Really?

Even Alice was shocked by the news. Her eyes widen in shock as she whispered, "Yu-Yukihira-kun? Erina, are you sure?"

Erina nodded. "The doctor said it herself. I want to visit his room but not allowed to."

"She's right. You should rest, Erina. Ryou and I will go check on him for you, instead." Alice said. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"Rest here and be a good girl, Erina." Alice glared at her.

Erina sighed in defeat. She would let her do as she wish now. She had no more power to argue with her cousin anymore as she felt drowsy and slowly fell asleep.

###

After that, both Alice and Ryou went to see the doctor. She said that Soma had a severe brain concussion and it takes several months, at least, to fully recover. But waiting for him to be conscious is the first priority.

"Milady, he's really unconscious eh?" Ryou turned his head to his girlfriend.

"It's Alice, Ryou-kun! How many times have I told you that?" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Ryou smirked a bit, then pulled the white hair girl closer. "Sorry, it's a habit, _min elskede_."

Alice blushed in deep red by hearing Ryou's word. She nudged the boy slightly. "Oh god, we are here to check on this boy, remember?"

"Sure, that's what we are doing now, I guess?" Ryou chuckled.

"He sure loves Erina much, huh, to take such a risk like that." Alice mumbled.

Ryou frowned. "Woman, you sound like you are not assured that I'd take the same risk for you."

Alice grinned widely, shrugging her shoulder. She knew well she could count on her boyfriend anytime. It's Ryou, after all.

###

A few hours later, Alice and Ryou came back, along with Akira and Megumi. It seemed like the former couple had told the other Totsuki alumni, especially the 92nd generation about the accident they had.

"N-Nakiri-san? How are you doing?" Megumi asked Erina, when she's finally awake.

Erina gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, thank you for coming."

"I'm glad that you're alright. Hope Soma-kun was as fine as you." Said Megumi bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Tadokoro. You must have wanted to meet him so much but-" Erina replied with the same bitter tone, if not more.

Megumi stared at Erina, whose face expressed a huge grief. "N-no, I'm sorry Nakiri-san. That's not what I mean. It's an accident, it's not you who should feel guilty." Megumi caressed Erina's back softly.

"But still-"

"Sssh, Soma-kun wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He must have loved you so much." Megumi said. _Wow, just how damn good is my acting right now?_ Megumi inner thought whispered. This bluenette-haired girl was once a soft-hearted and delicate girl, yet the moment she let Soma go to Erina was the moment she was having the biggest remorse for. She knew that she must be the one taking care of him, not Erina. But still, Megumi in high school was no one compared to the Nakiri Erina. Maybe even now. Time flies though, and she didn't want to reminiscent the bitter memory. All that she cared now was for the full recovery of him, her best friend.

###

The night silently came. Now, all that was left was just Erina. Windows open, let the breeze softly caressed her hair. The redhead lad in front of her was still unconscious. Erina took his hand, entwined it with her own, and started whispering.

"Baka, wake up already. Don't leave me all alone anymore. You have no idea how much I miss you and long for you. You still haven't got my approval for your cooking, right? You still owe me many stories you had when you travel; about the food, the culture, and the girls. Girls that you always said are less interesting than me. How do they look like? How come after all these years myself alone was enough to make you back here? I-I'm no longer a princess, Soma." Erina was starting to sob. "You'll get nothing to do with me anymore. All the smile I've shown to you in our video calls were all fake. And I'm glad that you didn't realize it. B-but, now that you've come back, I made you put your life on the line for the sake of this ungrateful girl. Soma, I promise to be by your side. But only until you are conscious. I'm feeling like I don't deserve you. No, I've always been. Get well soon, love." Erina kissed the redhead's lips. But no replies. No movement.

Soma was falling too deep into his world.

.

.

.

 _Soma knew it. He could hear Erina's voice calling for him. This place looked entirely the same but the color shades. It was like a huge empty hall with some shades of white, black, and grey. The part he was now standing was the grey one. He had walked a few hours long towards the white part, where Erina's voice came from, and he still couldn't find its edge. Soma felt so frustrated that his red hair was now no more than a messy strands. Damn that damned truck! Where on earth is this place? I still miss my girl! He punched the floor, because he couldn't find the wall. It's endless, he decided to stop searching._

 _Soma lied on the floor, reminiscing the times when they are apart. I'm exhausted, Erina. Let me tell you some stories while I'm resting._

 _You know Erina, when I came to France I met a girl. She was a regular customer at SHINO'S. Why did I come to SHINO'S, if you ask? Because I barely knew anyone there but Shinomiya senpai, okay? So I started to come there often, asking him to try my new dish and learning some new techniques. This girl, her name was Emma, always came alone on Friday night. It's the time when she got off from her office. She always chose the table for two in the right corner, and seemed like waiting for someone. One day, after I finished my business with Shinomiya senpai, I walked to her table and sat in front of her. There was something with the way she stared blankly, if you asked me why. But I must have looked like a random guy hitting on a random chick, because she frowned at me and just kept eating her food. She was pretty and cold. Just like you, Erina, only with short brown hair. But she still answered my question about the food and why she liked to come there. But she stopped talking the moment I said she seemed to long for someone. I got too noisy, eh? I guess it's a sentimental reason and she definitely wouldn't tell me, at least for the first time. After that encounter, I kept on greeting her and asked around about France. No no, I'm not planning on cheating. You know me, Erina. But I should know why. Her gaze reminded me of my mother. Well, long story short, after countless attempts, she told me the whole story. She used to visit SHINO'S with her husband. Her late husband. She's still 23 but already decided to get married. You must thought it's painful to visit a place you used to come before with the one you loved when he's no longer there, but Emma thought otherwise. She said it's a way to remember him to the fullest. Her husband once told that SHINO'S was the best restaurant in the whole France because the dishes felt like home. Emma didn't believe it right away, so her husband took her there. She remembered getting teary-eyed after tasting its signature dish. Since then, they went there once a month. Until the time when she was informed that her husband died in an accident. Her world shattered down and she couldn't live up to her name ever again. Emma means complete, and she was no longer complete after her husband deceased. Even so, she still tried to. And coming to SHINO's regularly is her way of working on it._

 _Erina, if you were her, would you come to a restaurant you frequently come with me after I'm gone? Just like her?_

 _But if I were her, I would definitely say no. What's the meaning of coming without you there? I would look like an empty shell looking for the way out of hell._

.

.

.

Erina was out of breath. Soma was running away from her. She ran and ran but Soma ran away further. Soma! I'm here! Erina jolted up awake, sweats on her forehead. Another nightmare. She stared at the red lad chef in front of her, still no sign of consciousness. She took a deep breath and stood up to take some fresh air and get a glass of water.

.

.

.

 _Erina? Why can't I hear your voice again? When will I leave this place?_

 _Ah, there you are. You might just go to the toilet, eh? Should I tell another story?_

 _This is about a girl I met in India. Her aura resembled Tadokoro so much, warm and full of motherly love. She said she liked me. That was after several encounters we had. She and I were in the same research group of curry. Hayama must have wanted to be in my place. The research group was evolving the secret recipe of the curry; substituted some ingredients with another through the trial and errors. And this girl somehow got so attached with me. I felt like her old brother, she said. Oh, I haven't told you her name, it's Devika Avanishwari. Pretty name, huh? I got told that it means queen of the earth, a queen who is like a god. Although the meaning was great, I didn't think it suits her well. I mean, a queen must be someone intimidating enough, right? Like…you? Hahaha even when you're intimidating, I love that side of you. Also, for her confession, you know my answer right away, right? Who needs queen of the earth if I have a queen of my world? Earth was only a space, but world defines more than just a space. It has its own system, and the system was not complete without you, Erina. That's why I came back. To come home._

.

.

.

The dawn has come and the blonde-haired girl hasn't slept at all after the nightmare woke her up. Her eyes looked puffy as a little stream running down her cheeks. She has been staring blankly at his boyfriend for the past few hours, blaming herself to get him into that condition. _I'm not a blessing, I'm a curse. Erina means blessing, but what kind of blessing did I give him? I only brought him bad luck instead. Soma, do I need to leave now?_

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 _min elskede_ (my love-Danish)


End file.
